


The Fall of Prussia

by IceColdLemonTea



Series: The Cauldron of Words [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdLemonTea/pseuds/IceColdLemonTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt based mini fanfic. Prussia was a former country, but why is he still alive when the country itself has died? Though it seems that now's the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Prussia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction, so please tell me your opinion, critics and such. I know this fic is really bad and short, but I really want to improve my writing. I'm also really new to AO3, and any help will be much appreciated.  
> Prepare for the OOCness.
> 
> *hides behind couch

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror, he saw his brother laying limply on the wooden floor of his bedroom. Pale light coming from the windows made his snow white hair sparkle slightly. To say that Germany was horrified is an understatement. 

“Bruder?” He called. His voice trembled, his arms shaking as he reached to grab the albino’s body. 

“Bruder?!” He called again, harsher this time. The Prussian, it seems, was slowly fading away. His eyes were completely shut and his face seemed peaceful. 

Countries are immortal, everyone knows that. But a former country? They’re still a mystery. No one knows how or why Prussia lived despite the country’s fall. Holy Roman Empire disappeared, so did the Roman Empire and Germania, but why not him? 

But it seems that now’s the time.

“Bruder! Bruder, no, it can’t be!” Germany shook his brother’s shoulders violently, hoping this is just another nightmare, but he could feel it, the wave of reality hitting him straight in the face. Tears were starting to fall from the German’s blue eyes, blue, scared eyes. 

He could see his hand through his transparent body, is this how nations die? To just disappear into the air like vapour? 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm, it was his brother’s. He put on a show of saying, “Don’t ever forget the awesome me.” With his raspy voice.

And he disappeared.

There’s no one on his hands now, he felt no pressure whatsoever. The German wept and wept, though he knows that every nation’s fate is going to be similar, if not the same, to this. 

He was better now, Italy continuously supporting him through his grieve. He only told Italy about the disappearance of Prussia, the other countries, he decided, can be told the bad news during the World Meeting.

Which is now.

He stood at the end of a long table in the World Meeting room. Germany’s appearance was more or less the same, ignoring the dark shadows under his eye. Fidgeting nervously, he finally said that there was some unfortunate news to be given today. The room was tense, waiting for Ludwig to announce said news.

He took a deep breath, and spoke, “Prussia is dead.”

The room fell into silence, as if letting the words sink in. Then all of a sudden, arguments and questions burst all at once, everyone had shock and surprise carved into their faces. The ones who were more affected were Spain and France. Together, they were the Bad Touch Trio after all, and even if their friendship isn’t normal, they really, truly care for each other. 

“It’s about time, da?” Russia declared with his authentic smile.

The others looked at him like he was batshit insane, not that he wasn’t.

“About time he died, his country doesn’t even exist anymore,” The Russian continued, his smile still unwavering, ”And people always mistake him for me.”

“But… How did he die? Did his body just disappear? Is his body still there?” This time, it was a panicking Spain. 

“He disappeared, just like that. No body, nothing, not even a trace.” The stoic German replied, not daring to look Spain in the eye.

“Mon dieu…” France shook his head.

“Ve~ Germany, are you okay?” Italy questioned Germany.

“It can’t be avoided, to be honest.” Britain sips his tea.

After a while, the room was filled with silence again. Nobody knows how to react to this, it was in the most unexpected time too! 

“Meeting is dismissed” Germany finally announced. He took long strides to the door and left just like that. 

“Ve~ Is he going to be okay?” Italy quickly followed him to the exit.

The awesome Prussia is gone for good, huh…


End file.
